Random Outbursts of Song
by LililolipopD
Summary: This is a story about the SP characters and their random outbursts of song. Review me suggestions and please no haters :'( So Read, Review and Fave O
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Lil and this is my first attempt at a Skulduggery Pleasant fanficion and I'm uber nervous so don't be a meanie mean pants in the reviews, e'cuz I'm only doin what I luuurve. My second in command is Fredrick James-Potterson the third, but you may call him Fred ^-^. Say hi Fred.**

**Fred: I never agreed to this *starts to walk away***

**Lil: Yes you did, you just weren't paying attention because you were too busy getting hit in the side of the head with my purple baseball bat, which was in my hand at the time.**

**Fred: What now?**

**Lil: Ok so I hope you guys enjoy this-**

**Fred: WHAT?!**

**Lil: Fred, you really need to stop interupting people while they are speaking *dissaproving glare*.**

**Fred: YOU DID WHAT?!**

**Lil: *hits him in the side of the head with a baseball bat* Oh shut up you drama queen *i do a bow and two people carry me out by my arms and I have my head back and my foot pointed out in front of me* On to the story peasants~**

**CROCODILE_ROCK_ELTON_JOHN**

It was raining outside, a typical Irish summer day. Valkyrie and Tanith were trapped inside Gordon's Mansion due to the hailstones the size of golf balls. Tanith was sitting upside down on the couch and Valkyrie was standing on a chair changing the lightbulb that blew up when they turned on the switch.

"I'M SO BOOOOORRRREEEEDDDD!" Tanith screamed, causing Valkyrie to fall off the chair she was standing on. She landed in front of the upside down Tanith so now they were almost touching foreheads.

"Oh hi Valkyrie, I'm boooooored." Tanith whined, covering her eyes with her arm.

"Really? You don't say." Valkyrie stood up and brushed down her jeans and Tanith sat up and put up her feet on a stool. Valkyrie got back up on the chair and started fiddling with the light bulb. Tanith took a nail file out of he pocket.

"I remember when rock was young, me and Suzie had so much fun.~" Tanith sang as she filed her nails.

"Tanith, I love Elton John as much as the next person but please don't sing, I have a splitting headache." Valkyrie fixed the bulb in and got down from the chair, she walked over to the light switch and sure enough light filled the room.

"Don't be a hater Val, I'm just trying to satisfy my boredom." Tanith crossed her legs and Valkyrie walked out to the kitchen.

"I need a painkiller." She mumbled and dissapeared out the doorway.

Tanith grinned as an idea struck her harder than since that morning Valkyrie had been in a bad mood because she hadn't had any coffee or breakfast that morning. Tanith was going to cheer her up by singing their favorite song. 'There's nothin' like a good sing-along to get you out of a bad mood', Tanith thought.

She grabbed the hairbrush from the fireplace and ran into the kitchen singing from her lungs.

"I remember when rock was young, me and Suzie had so much fun, Holding hands and skimming stones~. SING WITH ME VALKYRIE!" Tanith exclaimed to Valkyrie who had spilled her coffee on the floor in the comotion.

"Tanith I'm not in the mood." Valkyrie sighed grabbing the dish cloth and wiping up the coffee, Tanith grabbed her elbows and pulled her up and held her hands and started to do the twist.

"Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own, but the biggest kick I ever got, was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock, while the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock, we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock~" Tanith sang out and started to do air guitar, which got Valkyrie to grin.

She got down on her knees and threw her head back, she was almost down to the floor"Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking, when your feet just can't keep still, I never knew me a, better time and I guess I never will. Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights ,when Suzie wore her dresses tight, and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight.~" Tanith sang.

Valkyrie couldn't help herself it was too addictive, she got down on her knees and started to do an air guitar impression.

"Laaaa lalalala laaaaa lalalala laaaaaa lalalala laaaaaa.~" They got up and went back to back in the doorway, still doing air guitar.

They ran into the centre of the sitting room and started to do some crap 90's dance moves.

"But the years went by and the rock just died, Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy, long nights crying by the record machine, dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans, but they'll never kill the thrills we've got, burning up to the Crocodile Rock, learning fast as the weeks went past, we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last.~" Tanith jumped up onto the sofa and started singing into the hairbrush, Valkyrie soon followed and the were both holding the hairbrush, singing their little hearts out.

They both started jumping as they sang the chorus. "Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking, when your feet just can't keep still, I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will. Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights, when Suzie wore her dresses tight, and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight.~"

Valkyrie jumped to the ground and laid on her back, Tanith was jumping circles around her. "Laaaaaa lalalala laaaaa lalalala laaaaaaa lalalala laaaaaa.~" Valkyrie sang, did a chinese get-up and started doing air guitar again.

"I remember when rock was young, me and Suzie had so much fun, holding hands and skimming stones, had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own, but the biggest kick I ever got, was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock, while the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock, we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock.~" Tanith sang, doing the twist as Valkyrie bopped her head up and down.

"Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking, when your feet just can't keep still, I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will. Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights, when Suzie wore her dresses tight, and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight.~" They both sang getting on their knees as the last part of the song came up.

"Laaaaa lalalala laaaaa lalalala laaaaa lalalala laaaaa, Laaaaa lalalala laaaaa lalalala laaaaa lalalala laaaaa, Laaaaa lalalala laaaaa lalalala laaaaa lalalala laaaaa.~" They sang, screaming out the last 'la'.

Valkyrie did the devils horns with her fingers and Tanith collapsed, giggling on the floor.

Clapping.

Valkyrie turned her head towards the front door in shock and who was standing there?.. Skulduggery obviously.

"That was excelent girls, but that last chorus was a little out of sync so we'll work on it." He said with amusement in his voice.

Tanith stopped laughing and stood up and started to smooth down her hair.

Valkyrie cleared her throat and walked out to the kitchen, mumbling something about coffee and a mess.

"What was that all about?" Skulduggery asked walking over.

"Oh nothing." She mumbled and walked out after Valkyrie. Skulduggery laughed.

**CROCODILE_ROCK_ELTON_JOHN**

**How'd ya'll like it? I hope its good. Give me suggestions about what song and peeps I should use next XD, please Reveiw, Fave and tell me how I can inprove.**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate**

**Lil xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heggo mah peoples. I was just walking by and I just happened to catch a glimpse at my beautiful review box, I am so proud of you three people who bothered to review *sniffle*... I love you, you random people you. BTW Mikey is my OC, he is sadly mortal *pouts***

**Ok so Fred wants to say a few words now.**

**Fred: Ok so this chapter is for BrookeyThatMermaid who choooosseee... *drum roll* BALLAD OF MONA LISA BY PANIC AT THE DISCO *crowd cheers somewhere in the background*... Where the hell did that cheering come from?.. Meh doesn't matter.. What does matter however is the fact that this song is awesome and nobody can change that... its just so awesome... *sniffle*..**

**Lil: FRED THOU ART WEEPING *le gasp*.**

**Fred: *hits Lil in the side of the head with a baseball bat* No thy was not *flys away on a unicorn***

**Allergy advice: May Contain Valduggery**

**BALLAD_OF_MONA_LISA_PANIC_AT_THE_DISCO**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR SOME STRONG LANGUAGE**

_Where R U Mikey? I've been waitin fr 45 mins. Ring me._

_~Stephenie_

That was the fifth text she had sent and he still hadn't rang her. Valkyrie was waiting for her date to arrive outside her parents house and she'd been waiting for forty-five minutes. The only reason she hadn't gone inside was because the door was locked and the windows were shut.

She was freezing and her black and red mini-dress wasn't giving her any comfort what so ever. She had taken off the red stilettos China had let her borrow thirty minutes ago and she was sitting on the side-walk outside her house.

Finally a grey Ford Fiesta came around the bend and she stood, she smiled as it slowed down. The window pulled down and she opened her mouth to say something about how late he was but all that came out of her mouth was a scream of surprise.

She was drenched, Derek was sitting in the front with a bucket and was laughing his ass off. She finally noticed the blonde girl sitting in the passenger side and scowled. They drove off and Valkyrie resisted the urge to run after them.

She shook her arms and heard the droplets hitting the wet floor, she sniffed, finally realizing how freezing it actually was and she started shivering violently.

Valkyrie hadn't realised she was crying until she let out a small moan and dropped to her knees. The great Valkyrie Cain, redused to a sobbing teenager because her boyfriend ditched her for a pretty blonde.

She felt a hard lump in her throat but she swallowed it down. She took shuddering breaths and tried to compose herself enough to call her parents. She finally took her phone out of her bra and stared at the time, 9:30 PM, it was only early and she hated to tear her parents away from their romantic dinner. She scrolled through her contact list until she came to her Mother's number. Her finger hovered over the call button and she let out a sob. She sniffled, should she call them?

The gathered the moisture in her palm to give her some comfort and she looked at that floating ball of water and only one thought came to her mind. Skulduggery. She let the ball of water fall and searched through her contacts for his name. She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear, he picked up.

"Hello Valkyrie have you been kidnapped?" He asked, an inside joke she'd normally find funny but not tonight.

"Come get me Skulduggery." She sobbed.

"What's wrong Valkyrie? Where are you?" He asked, worry lining his voice.

"I'm outside my house, come get me please." She asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"I'll be right there, hold on." He hung up and she sat on the pavement and hid her head in her hands. Her eyes stung and she felt tired. She looked at her reflection in the screen of her phone, her eye make up was half way down her cheeks but miraculously her dark red lipstick stayed in place. Her hair was wet and limp, so much for volume.

She turned on her phone and looked through her contact list. She deleted Derek's number and went into her messages, she tapped the massages from him and read through them, each one she read brought another tear down her cheek, she squeezed her eyes shut when she came to the one where he said he loved her.

She let out a sob and her hands shook, she looked up and to the side where Skulduggery would be coming from. He wasn't there, she looked back down at her messages, a scowl formed on her face and she deleted them all. A weight lifted off her shoulders when she pressed the button and she stuffed the phone back down her bra.

The Bentley came round the corner and Valkyrie wiped her eyes. She grabbed her shoes and stood, sheilding her eyes from the glare of the lights. He pulled up beside her and she opened the door and got in.

"What happened?" He asked and gathered the rest of the moisture from her hair and clothes.

"Derek ditched me for a blonde." She mumbled, putting on her seatbelt. "Then he dumped a bucket of water on me." She looked in the passanger side mirror and wiped her cheek with the palm of her hand. Skulduggery handed her a tissue and she wiped her cheeks clean and blew her nose.

"Thanks." Skulduggery just nodded and started driving.

As they drove, Valkyrie thought about all the good times she and Derek had together. The sweet nothings in her ear, the kisses, the times they just sat there in eachothers company listening to R&B. A tear escaped her and she wiped it away quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Skulduggery tilted his head at her and she sniffed.

"Theres nothing to say." She shook her head.

"Do you want to listen to the radio? My treat." He tilted his head in a smile and she couldn't help but grin.

"Seriously? You never let anyone around the radio." He shrugged.

"You can, but just this once because your unhappy." Valkyrie grinned and changed the channel until she got to a song she loved.

_'She paints her fingers with a close precision__  
__He starts to notice empty bottles of gin__  
__And takes a moment to assess the sin__  
__She's paid for'_

"Why do you hate me so Valkyrie?" Skulduggery groaned.

"What? Its a good song." She laughed. Skulduggery tilted his head in thought and straightened up as an idea it him.

He pulled over.

"What are you doing? She asked confused.

"You were going to have a good night tonight and so you are." He got out and she furrowed her brow as he walked over to the passanger side door.

'_A lonely speaker in a conversation__  
__Her words are swimming through his ears again__  
__There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for'_

He opened the door and she went to get out but he held up a hand to stop her. He kneeled and picked up her left shoe from the ground and slipped it on her foot he did the straps and he picked up the right.

Valkyrie blushed as he finished the last strap. He stood and held out his hand for her to take. She furrowed her brow and took it.

_'Say what you mean__  
__Tell me I'm right__  
__And let the sun rain down on me__  
__Give me a sign__  
__I want to believe'_

He twirled her twice and pulled her in close to him. She blushed.

"What are you-" He dipped her and pulled her up again and stepped back in a waltz, she followed him and they picked up a rythm. She startefd smiling.

_'__Woah, Mona Lisa,__  
__You're guaranteed to run this town__  
__Woah, Mona Lisa,__  
__I'd pay to see you frown'_

He started going faster and he threw in a few salsa moves in there. She laughed as she spun and when she stopped she was back to front with him with her arms crossed in front of her.

He laughed and spun her out holding one of her hands as he walked her to the other side of the Bentley.

_'__He senses something, call it desperation__  
__Another dollar, another day__  
__And if she had the proper words to say,__  
__She would tell him__  
__But she'd have nothing left to sell him'_

He dipped her again and she closed her eyes and smiled as he brought her to the left and brought her up slowly.

He started doing side steps and she followed.

_'__Say what you mean__  
__Tell me I'm right__  
__And let the sun rain down on me__  
__Give me a sign__  
__I want to believe'_

The started waltzing again and they lifted into the air. Valkyrie clutched onto Skulduggery.

"Warn me next time you do that." She said glaring at him.

"What would be the fun in that?" He laughed as they spun slowly, he made a wall of air at their feet so they were actually dancing on air. Valkyrie looked down as her heels met something solid, she smiled as they danced in the moonlight.

_'__Woah, Mona Lisa,__  
__You're guaranteed to run this town__  
__Woah, Mona Lisa,__  
__I'd pay to see you frown'_

The Shadows in Valkyrie's ring danced around them and Skulduggery pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear as the waltzed, she looked into his empy eye sockets and smiled, and he tilted his head in return.

'_Mona Lisa, wear me out_

_Pleased to please ya'_

"Valkyrie." Skulduggery whispered and rested his forehead against hers. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, a true black beauty.

_'__Mona Lisa, wear me out'_

"Skulduggery." Valkyrie whispered back, her mouth parting slightly as she stared up at him with unfocused eyes.

He leaned in and pressed his teeth against her lips passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck in return. She tilted her head and placed her hand on his cheek.

_'__Say what you mean__  
__Tell me I'm right__  
__And let the sun rain down on me__  
__Give me a sign__  
__I want to believe'_

Skulduggery placed his hand at the back of her head and lowered her down as the shadows exploded and drifted to the ground.

_'__Woah, Mona Lisa,__  
__You're guaranteed to run this town__  
__Woah, Mona Lisa,__  
__I'd pay to see you frown'__  
_

They pulled away and Skulduggery let them drift to the ground.

Valkyrie smiled up at him as her feet touched the ground.

_'__Say what you mean__  
__Tell me I'm right__  
__And let the sun rain down on me__  
__Give me a sign__  
__I want to believe'_

He took her arms from his neck and held her hands in his.

"I love you Valkyrie, I knew I couldn't live without you from the moment I first befriended you. I've known you since you were twelve and I want to ask you a question." He kneeled and let go of her left hand to hold her right in his.

_'__There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for'_

Valkyrie's eyes widened and her free hand flew to her mouth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "That box has been in there a while." He tilted his head in a smile. He flipped open the box and a silver ring with one big square diamond and two smaller diamonds each side was revealed.

"Valkyrie Cain," He looked up at her. "Will you marry me?" Tears gathered in Valkyrie's eyes and she bit her fist, then realising that hurt she let go and shook her hand. The tears fell freely for the second time that night but this time in happiness.

She nodded her head and whispered. "I will." She bit her lip as Skulduggery placed the ring on her finger and stood.

"I love you too, Skulduggery." She cried and buried her face into his shoulder as she cried. He hugged her.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the world." He whispered.

**BALLAD_OF_MONA_LISA_PANIC_AT_THE_DISCO**

**I hope you liked that Valduggeryness, if you didn't then Buck you 'couse haters gonna hate :P.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**PEACE, LOVE AND CHOCOLATE!**

**Fred: And Me**

**Lil: *hits him***

**Lil xxx**


End file.
